wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Concrete Donkey
Description Concrete Donkey is a powerful weapon capable of destroying the most powerful worm, even if he is hiding deep underground. The Donkey descends from the sky and smashes its way down through the landscape until it sinks in the water underneath. Any worm in its path gets hammered. Not only this, the Donkey's vibrations are so great that worms in the vicinity suffer damage and will be knocked off any precipice they are near. Any crates or oil cans in the way will explode, wreaking further havoc. Worms bearing the full brunt of a Donkey strike may suffer 500 points of damage. The Donkey makes donkey noises, despite the fact that it is concrete. It is RARE, as powerful as the armageddon and so it is described as a superweapon. Concrete Donkey on Wormopedia In the book of Worms it is written a voice from the sky said unto Boggy B, ' Let there be Donkey, a great big Concrete one ', and Boggy B became flatter. The Concrete Donkey is a weapon for all situations (except maybe fishing), It can be dropped anywhere and destroys both Worms and land until it reaches the water. The damage this weapon can do is 1000+. Be careful, with a deadly explosion radius I wouldn't advise standing 'too' close when the mule comes-a-knocking! Using the Concrete Donkey Like the Air Strike, simply target anywhere and it will appear to strike it. Tips & Tricks *The strategic advantage of the Donkey, besides its power of wholesale slaughter, is its ability to kill worms that think they are safe because they are hiding deep underground. It can therefore completely upset an opponent's strategy. *Some worms can survive from the donkey, as they fly away from it when they get hit from the donkey. Trojan Donkey In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the concrete donkey is called the trojan donkey. It is the strongest weapon in the air assault/strike family. This weapon can only be unlocked in deathmatch challenges. Although the concrete donkey does not look similar to the trojan donkey, the trojan donkey has a similarity of the concrete donkey. The trojan donkey falls from the sky like the concrete donkey. Unlike the concrete donkey which falls from the sky and bounce, the trojan donkey will stay on its position and will soon explode. WF: US Tips & Tricks *It is not recommended to use the Trojan Donkey, as your enemies' worms can run away from the trojan donkey IF the trojan donkey does not explode in the your opponent's turn. This is just based on luck however. Trivia *The Concrete/Trojan Donkey is by far the largest weapon in the Worms series. *The Concrete Donkey is one of the devastating superweapons like the Armageddon (Weapon), it can create destruction to the landscape. *This weapon has two different names on different games, Concrete Donkey and Trojan Donkey. It also has two uses. *The idea of the Concrete Donkey is from a garden ornament located in Bornemouth, England. *The Trojan Donkey is a reference to the Trojan Horse , a wooden horse used by the ancient Greeks to secretly defeat the Trojans and end the Trojan War. The Trojan Donkey also looks like the Trojan Horse. *If you use on an indestructible landscape, the Concrete Donkey will explode after bouncing a few times. The Real Concrete Donkey in Wormopedia This is the face of the real Concrete Donkey! Andy Davidson, the loony who originally created the concept that we know and love as Worms, was as a young boy led to believe by his parents that this was a real Donkey, encased in concrete and held at their leisure in their garden located in Bournemouth, England. The Concrete Donkey is a most destructive garden ornament and a rare sight to behold in a game of Worms. Gallery Cdonkey.png|Donkey (Worms: Open Warfare and onwards) Donkey.jpg|Concrete Donkey (Worms DC - Worms World Party) The Real Concrete Donkey.png|The Real Concrete Donkey from a garden ornament Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Reloaded Weapons Category:2nd Generation Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons